Operation: GAUNTLET
by mah29732
Summary: Sequel to Ops HALFA, WHITE. Father is thrown right into jail. Yet he meets a fellow inmate, Freak Show whom tells about the legendary Reality Gauntlet and Father hatches one evil scheme...
1. A Fellow Inmate

Operation: G.A.U. N.T.L.E.T.

Greedy

Adult

Ultimately

Nets in,

Takes And

Let's Loose

Enormous Reality Change

To Fortify For World Conquest

Chapter 1: A Fellow Inmate

It was several hours since Father was arrested by the Guys in White for his illegal activities with ghosts. Father was thrown right into the van by the agents of the Guys in White and the van started to head toward the main facility which was rebuilt thanks to the help of the Kids Next Door. Father was then escorted toward his cell in newly modified handcuffs so that Father couldn't use his powers to break free and then thrown right into his cell.

"Greetings neighbor" said a voice in the other cell.

Father got up and began to look around.

"Who said that?" asked Father.

"The name is Freak Show" replied the voice in the other cell, "who might you be?"

"I am Father" replied Father, "and what were you placed here for?"

"For my actions with my ghost activities" replied Freak Show, "I use to run a circus known as Circus Gothica which I used a special specter to control my ghostly employees and minions."

"Really" said Father, "what else did you do?"

"Well" replied Freak Show, "I once had the knowledge of how to work the Reality Gauntlet."

"So what does this reality gauntlet really do?" asked Father who became obviously interested.

"As I have told you" replied Freak Show, "I really do not know. I remember reading some sort of book about it. But how it works, well, it's just all a blur to me."

"Hmm" said Father, "it seems like somebody used that special reality gauntlet to wipe your memory clean of how it works."

"And I am getting the feeling it is none other than the punk known as Danny Phantom" said Freak Show.

"You hate him too?" asked Father in an astonished voice, "He has allied himself with my worst enemies the Kids Next Door and the arch Sector V that always foils my schemes."

"Really" replied Freak Show, "then we're in this together. Only one problem is that we're both locked up and can't do a thing about it."

"That is where you are quite wrong" said Father as the scene switched to a night scene of the rebuilt main facility of the Guys in White where Cree in her ninja armor zoomed in on her jetpack, "my apprentice is prepared to rescue me and you are quite welcome to come along the ride."

The scene then switches to where Cree has landed right in the field of the main facility of the Guys in White. As she was about to land she quickly takes out two agents of the Guys in White and then moves ahead to where the facility that holds Father is located. She dodges the various spotlights and other various sensors around the facility. She then notices two guards guarding the entrance to where the cells of high maximum fugitives are kept and throws some sort of smoke grenade, causing the guards to fall asleep. She then quickly slips through and quickly takes out the security cameras in the hallways that lead toward Father's cell. As she finally approaches Father's cell, she uses her laser gun that is attached to her wrist and busts the door down.

"Well done my apprentice" said Father as he got up and Cree freed him from the newly modified handcuffs.

"So what are your orders?" asked Cree to Father.

"I just have one more prisoner to free" replied Father as he turned to the cell holding Freak Show.

Father then flared up his flames and fired a large fireball destroying the cell door that held Freak Show. As the smoke cleared, Freak Show knew that he was free.

"Oh thank you, thank you" said Freak Show as Cree freed him from his handcuffs, "you won't regret this."

"We're not free yet" said Cree as the alarms around the facility started to go off.

"There they are!" cried the head of the squad whom came with several armored Guys in White.

"Time to make an exit" said Cree as she started to fire her laser against the squad of Guys in White.

"And looks like here comes the cavalry" said Father as he noticed a helicopter landed with Mr. Boss on it right outside the field.

As Cree continued to fight her laser at the Guys in White, Father joined in by firing his fireballs at them as well. The Guys in White were pinned down making the escape for Father, Cree and Freak Show ideal. As the chaos continued, the helicopter carrying Mr. Boss, Father, Cree and Freak Show took off; the head of the Guys in White came into the scene to see his agents either unconscious or quite beaten up.

"I am very disappointed in you people" said the head of the Guys in White, "I smell big fat demerits all around."

"So what should we do?" asked one of the agents.

"Should we ask our allies in the Kids Next Door for help?" asked another.

"No" replied the head of the Guys in White, "we can do this ourselves. We don't need any help from some kiddie organization."

A few months went by after that incident of Father's escape along with Freak Show. It was another graduation inauguration by Number 362 of new recruits for the Kids Next Door and Sector V was ready to take in any new recruits. As she was about to make a speech, the computer screen popped up with the image of the head of the Guys in White.

"The Guys in White!" cried Number 86, "How in the heck did they hack into our system?"

"That is not important" replied the head of the Guys in White.

"Why in the crude should we help you for whatever you people are going to ask for?" asked Number 4.

"Look" replied the head of the Guys in White, "as much as we hate coming for help, you kids are all we have. Your arch nemesis Father has escaped from our newly rebuilt facility now in repair because of Father's main apprentice-Cree whom aided in his escape."

"Who else escaped besides Father?" asked Number 362 as she was becoming concern with the situation.

"Freak Show" replied the head of the Guys in White, "another locked up fugitive escaped with Father."

"See" said Number 5, "Number 5 knew that so-called clown was placed there for nefarious reasons."

"That is true" said the head of the Guys in White, "and we need your help for locating and apprehending those whom participated in the escape."

"So do you have anyone in mind in who are experts on this?" asked Number 363.

"I think Sector V and Number 86 are right up in that line" replied Number 362.

"Very well then" said the head of the Guys in White as he was about to sign off, "we'll give you the coordinates of where Vlad Masters is also located. I'm sure Father is plenty mad at him for revealing that Father was involved in attempting to create a ghost army for his own use. I'm signing out."

"So where is Vlad Masters currently located?" asked Number 1 as the fax papers were coming in.

"Looks like he is making some sort of a business deal in Europe?" asked Number 362.

"Well, we should probably split up into two groups so that we can also warn Danny Phantom and his cousin on Father's escape" replied Number 1, "Number 4, 3 and 5 shall lead that team while I, Number 2 and Number 86 look for Vlad Masters."

"Then it's settled" said Number 86, "Kids Next Door, move out!"


	2. Heading to Europe

Chapter 2: Heading to Europe

As the shuttle that was carrying Numbers 1, 2 and 86 finally arrived in England, they were immediately greeted by Sector E whom were stationed there.

"Greetings" said the operative in the top hat and suit as he greeted Number 1 and shook his hand, "what brings you back to merry old England?"

"We're on the lookout for Vlad Masters, a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius whom once allied with one of are arch nemeses-Father to create a halfa army" said Number 1.

"Well what a coincidence" replied the operative, "he is currently in England right now making some business deals with European business men."

"Can you direct us to the location of where he is making his business deals?" asked Number 1.

"Certainly governor" replied the larger operative as he got out a remote control and called for a two-story bus which was of course modified by two-by-four technology, "we'll be happy to take you three there."

As the three operatives got on the two-story bus, Number 1 notice a family face was at the wheel. It was the scared girl whom he encountered on the trip with his father to England and where they had mistaken him for stealing the Book of KND.

"So what are your numbers operatives?" asked Number 86 to the members of Sector E.

"My operative number is Number 1001" replied the one in the top hat and suit.

"And my operative number is Number 1004" said the large one as he got onto the bus.

"And I am operative Number 1005" replied the scared girl who was driving the bus.

"Well then" said Number 86, "let's put it into drive."

"Hey, I was going to say that" complained Number 2.

"Whatever" said Number 86.

The two-story bus then began to move throughout the city in search of Vlad Masters. As the bus went around a street corner, the two-story bus was blocked by a blockade of Ice Cream men along with some sort of hooded ghost leading the group.

"What the heck is that?" asked Number 1005.

"Ice Cream men" replied Number 1 as he got his weapon ready, "and looks like there is some sort of ghost leading them."

"So let's fight our way through" said Number 86 as she got her weapon ready.

As the KND operatives got out of the two-story bus, the ghost leading the Ice Cream men was none other than Lydia, Freak Show's loyal companion. She then revealed herself by throwing off her robe and showing off her tattoos.

"Okay" said Number 2, "what the heck is going on?"

Suddenly the tattoos on Lydia started to move about and head toward the KND operatives. The KND operatives then began to fire their weapons against the ghostly tattoos that were coming to life along against the Ice Cream men whom also joined in on the fight. While the fighting was going on, Vlad Masters was right in the middle of making some "business deals" with European business men when he was in his ghost mode as Vlad Plasmius. As Vlad continued to hover over some business men in suits, Vlad was just about to overshadow each one of them to make the "business deal" but before he could some ice cream came right out of nowhere and got the business men in sticky situations.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Vlad as he became visible suddenly he turns around and notice a squad of Ice Cream men along with Freak Show, "And who the heck are you?"

"Who the heck am I?" asked Freak Show, "I am Freak Show Father's new ally. And you're just about to become his servant."

"And just how are you going to do that?" asked Vlad.

"With this of course" replied Freak Show as he took out the specter which Father had rebuilt for him.

Suddenly Vlad's eyes turned reder then usual and then kneeled before Freak Show.

"Excellent" said Freak Show, "Father would be most pleased that his once great ally, Vlad Plasmius is now under his control and influence."

"Sir" said an Ice Cream man as he came into the scene, "we're sort of having some trouble fighting the Kids Next Door."

"Then let's bring in some backup" said Freak Show as he signaled Vlad Plasmius to follow him outside.

As the KND operatives were getting the upper hand against the ghostly tattoos and the Ice Cream men, they thought it was all over until Freak Show appeared along with a squad of Ice Cream men and Vlad Plasmius himself.

"Okay Vlad" said Number 1, "as much as we don't like each other, I think it is time that us Kids Next Door should place you in our Witness Protection Program Against Nefarious Adults."

"Vlad?" asked Number 2 as he looked at Vlad's really red eyes.

"Vlad Plasmius can not hear you" replied Freak Show as he then showed his specter, "I am controlling him by this. And once he is out of the way, I and Father will find the legendary Reality Gauntlet so that you snot noise kids can no longer cause us any trouble anymore."

"Will it doesn't matter what your plans are" said Number 1005, "because we're going to stop you right here, right now."

"That is what you think" said Freak Show as he signaled Plasmius to turn into four Vlads and fire a ghost beam knocking the KND operatives out cold.

As a several minutes went by, the KND operatives woke from the ordeal to find that Vlad Plasmius along with Freak Show and Father's minions were gone.

"This does not look good" said Number 1.

"Of course this doesn't look good" said Number 86, "what do you expect?"

"I think you three should join up with your other teammates" replied Number 1001, "we'll be happy to provide you a quick transport back to the states."

Meanwhile Freak Show along with Vlad Plasmius now under his total control arrived at Father's European resort on an island which Father owns in the Mediterranean.

"Have you succeeded in capturing Vlad Plasmius?" asked Father as he got up from his chair to greet Freak Show.

"Absolutely" replied Freak Show, "my mission was a success."

"Excellent" said Father as Freak Show handed him the specter, "now that my former ally Vlad Plasmius is firmly under we can begin phase two of the operation."

"And that is?" asked Freak Show.

"To retrieve information on the Reality Gauntlet and to locate it" replied Father then he reaches for his communicator, "Father to Cree, began with phase two."

"This is Cree to Father" replied Cree on the other line whom was right in the outskirts of Amity Park along with Chad organizing the teenager ninja squad, "we're ready for the second phase."

"Excellent" said Father, "proceed with full force."


	3. Creating a Diversion

Chapter 3: Creating a Diversion

The shuttle that was carrying Numbers 3, 4 and 5 landed in a park in Amity Park.

"Okay" said Number 5 as she readied her weapon, "you two know what to do?"

"Yea" replied Number 4 as he readied his weapon, "seek out Danny Phantom and his cloned cousin and warn them about Father's alliance with this Freak Show character."

"So let's get moving" said Number 5.

As the team of KND operatives began to move out, Chad and a squad of ninja teenagers were on the move toward the Fenton residence where Danny and his two friends were currently at.

"That looks like the Fenton residence to me" said Chad.

"How can you tell?" asked another teenager whom was flying next to him on their jetpacks.

"Isn't it quite obvious with the big Fenton sign?" replied Chad.

"Oh" said the teenager, "never mind then."

As Danny and his two friends were just right outside, Danny's two friends noticed something suspicious flying in the air.

"Does those look like birds?" asked Sam to Danny and Tucker.

"Maybe they're jets you know practicing for some air show?" added Tucker.

"You three traitors to the teenager cause are all wrong" replied Chad as he and the rest of the teenagers landed on the ground.

"What the heck do you people want?" asked Danny as he changed into his ghost mode.

"Just a little pay back" replied Chad as he cracked his knuckles, "for how you took away our ghost powers."

"Get to the op center" said Danny as he turned his head toward Sam and Tucker, "you'll be safer there."

"You got it" said Tucker as he and Sam left the scene.

"So, you think you can save yourself along with your two friends?" asked Chad, "Well this time we're going to be the ones to beat you. Flex him!"

The teenager ninjas on their jetpacks came right toward Danny. Danny then fired his ghost beams against the oncoming horde, knocking each one of them down to the ground. One of the teenagers then readied his laser gun which was attached to his wrist and began to fire at Danny. Danny quickly turned intangible just in time and fired a ghost beam knocking the laser gun from the teenager's wrist. Danny then delivered a good punch at that teenager, sending him flying against his comrades whom were trying to recover from Danny's ghost beam attacks.

"What are you people waiting for!" cried Chad, "Get him!"

As the teenagers started their attack on Danny again, Numbers 3, 4 and 5 were right in the area when they spotted Danny fighting Chad and a squad of teenagers.

"Looks like we just got here right on time" said Number 5, "Kids Next Door, move out!"

As Chad and the teenagers were finally trying to get the upper hand against Danny, the three KND operatives came just in time with their two-by-four-like guns. The KND operatives then began to fire their lasers against the squad of teenagers and against Chad.

"It's those KN Dorks!" cried Chad, "Get them!"

While Chad and his squad of teenagers were binding time for Cree and keeping the KND operatives and Danny pinned down, Cree was at the local library and had her laser gun aimed right at the head librarian.

"Okay" said Cree as she held her weapon to the head librarian, "tell me where is the book where I can find the information on the Reality Gauntlet?"

"I-I-I d-d-don't know" replied the head librarian whom was obviously frighten by Cree.

"I know you are lying to me" said Cree as she pulled on his shirt, "so tell me where it is or else!"

"I think you better put him down" said a voice behind her.

"Who dares oppose me?" asked Cree as she turned around and noticed Danielle in her human form, "Oh, it's you kid. Remember, you can't reveal your secret here."

"Maybe, maybe not" replied Danielle, "but that doesn't mean I can still stop you."

Danielle then noticed a movable cart full of books right next to her. So she grabbed the cart and shoved it right in the direction of Cree. Cree then used her jetpack and dodged the cart, but the cart crashed right into the desk where the head librarian leaped over to hide from Cree. Cree then began to fire her laser at Danielle, and Danielle tried her best to dodge the laser. Danielle then ran down a corridor of bookshelves and looked around to see if there was anyone around so she changed herself into her ghost mode.

"Come on out kid" said Cree as she began to hover around various bookshelves with her laser gun ready for action, "you can't hide forever. Once I finish you off I will have enough time to grab that book that has the information of the Reality Gauntlet."

"I'm right here" said Danielle as she leaped right on the top of a bookshelf right next to Cree.

Cree then fired her laser at Danielle which she quickly turned intangible just in time. She then fired a ghost beam at Cree knocking her against a bookshelf which then sent it in sort of a domino effect knocking other bookshelves down. As Cree finally recovered from the attack by Danielle, she noticed there was a book lying next to her which was the right book which Father and Freak Show had detailed on the Reality Gauntlet.

"Looks like I just found the book I came to check out" said Cree as she grabbed the book nearby.

"Sorry" said Danielle, "but I'm afraid you are going nowhere."

"That's where you're wrong" replied Cree as she threw some sort of smoke grenade causing Danielle and everybody else to cough making it ideal for Cree to escape as she was fleeing the scene in her jetpack, Cree took out her communicator to phone in on Chad, "Cree to Chad. I have retrieve the book we were looking for."

"Excellent" said Chad as he and his teenager squad were still fighting off Danny and the three KND operatives, "come on team, let's get back to Father."

"Say" said Number 3 as she noticed the teenagers and Chad leaving the scene on their jetpacks, "why are they leaving?"

"We must of shown who was boss around these parts" replied Number 4.

"Somehow I kind of doubt that" said Number 5.

"And I believe you are correct" said a voice behind them.

As all four turned around, they noticed Danielle was all bruised and beaten up by the fight she had with Cree.

"Danielle" said Number 5, "look like a mess."

"You look like when I was so scared about not finding one of my Rainbow Monkeys" added Number 3.

"I was fighting Cree who seemed to be searching for a book about some sort of Reality Gauntlet" replied Danielle.

"Now what the heck is a Reality Gauntlet?" asked Number 5.

"I think I know" replied Danny as he turned to the three KND operatives, "come to the op center with me and I'll tell you. From there we can also contact your other friends."

Meanwhile, Chad and Cree were heading to Father's secret island base in the Mediterranean on their jetpacks with the squad of teenagers.

"This is Cree to Father" said Cree on her communicator, "the diversion tactic was a success. I have the book on the Reality Gauntlet in my hand."

"Excellent" said Father, "proceed toward my secret island base. Soon I will finally have the knowledge to destroy those Kids Next Door and to ensure that the world is ruled by people like you and me, there is going to be a big reality change!"


	4. Tale of the Reality Gauntlet

Chapter 4: Tale of the Reality Gauntlet

After the battle with Chad and the teenagers, Danny took Danielle and the three KND operatives to the op center. There Danny told the tale of how Freak Show managed to use this Reality Gauntlet to change reality so that he would rule the world by his own image. The three KND operatives were quite shocked now that Cree had stolen the book about the Reality Gauntlet and what Father could do.

"I knew something bad was going to happen" said Number 5, "we have to stop Father from retrieving this Reality Gauntlet."

"Well" said Danny, "he's going to be pretty mad once he realizes I was the one whom destroyed it."

"You mean this threat that Father created was all for nothing?" asked Number 4.

"I'm not entirely sure" replied Danny.

"I remember reading somewhere" said Sam, "that the Reality Gauntlet can regenerate itself back to its normal self and the three major gems that power it along with its source gems would be scattered across the globe."

Back at the island base, Father was quite pleased with the arrival of Chad, Cree and the squad of teenagers with them.

"Excellent" said Father as Cree handed the book on the Reality Gauntlet to him, "I can finally have the knowledge to make the world into my own image."

Father then puts on his reading glasses and begins to read about the Reality Gauntlet.

"Hmm, let's see" as Father continued to read the book, "this Reality Gauntlet is powered by the Source Gem and three other gems known as the Gem of Life, Form and Fantasy."

"Ah, yes" said Freak Show as he came into the scene, "it's starting to all come back to me. Sadly, I am doubting I'll or you'll ever find the Reality Gauntlet."

"Well how do you know it doesn't exist anymore?" asked Father.

"Well" replied Freak Show, "the last person whom had control of the gauntlet was the punk ghost boy known as Danny Phantom."

"Something isn't right here" replied Father, "if you are saying what could be true then that means that the Reality Gauntlet has been destroyed!"

"Well not really" said Freak Show as he looked in the book, "there seems to be some sort of a passage that states that the Reality Gauntlet can regenerate even when it has been destroyed."

"You mean the Reality Gauntlet isn't gone after all?" asked Father.

"Absolutely not" replied Freak Show, "and I can aid you in searching for the gauntlet along with the various gems that power it."

"Looks like your memory is coming back to you" said Father.

"And since we have your former ally Vlad Plasmius under your influence we shall have no trouble taking those gems and the gauntlet" added Freak Show.

"Well" said Father as he turned to Chad, Cree and the squad of teenagers, "what are you people waiting for? Go with Freak Show and retrieve the gauntlet and those gems already!"

"Y-y-yes Father" replied Chad and Cree as they left the scene with Freak Show.

"Excellent" said Father as he placed the book on the Reality Gauntlet down then he began to flare up his fire with joy, "soon I shall have the device that shall change the reality where snot noise kids can no longer be a threat to my rule and anyone else whom dares stand in my way!"

The scene then switches back to the op center where Numbers 1, 2 and 86 had arrived on the scene. Danny had repeated his tale about the Reality Gauntlet and of course the KND operatives were quite shocked of what the Reality Gauntlet really was.

"You mean to say that Father could very well be after this sort of device that can really alter the fabric of time and space itself!" cried Number 86.

"Apparently so" replied Danny, "Sam, Tucker and I just barely stopped Freak Show from doing the same thing, and it looks like Father could continue that trend."

"Then we must stop him at all costs" said Number 1, "if such a device like that can fall under Father's hands, he could delightfulize us kids including any rebellious teenagers like yourself whom don't follow the ways of Chad or Cree."

"But who would have such a device like that to begin with?" asked Danielle.

"Well" replied Number 1 to Danny, "you did say Freak Show escaped from the facility by the Guys in White where he had acquired this Reality Gauntlet."

"Those Guys in White really creep Number 5 out" said Number 5, "I mean they even were able to hack into our moon base system."

"Then I think before we go searching for Father" said Number 1, "we should head back to the main facility owned by the Guys in White to ask a few more questions."

A few minutes later, the head of the Guys in White was sitting on his office desk still reviewing the repair damages made by Cree in her job to help Father escape from his cell. Suddenly the lights went dark.

"Okay" said the head of the Guys in White, "what the heck is going on?"

"A good question" replied Number 1 as he appeared out of nowhere as the room started to become brighter.

"Okay kid" said the head of the Guys in White, "we assigned your organization and your sector to go after our fugitive Father and Freak Show."

"Look" said Number 1, "I'm not moving from this spot until you tell us about what this Reality Gauntlet is all about."

The head of the Guys in White had a strange look upon his face and placed the papers which he was reading on his desk, got up and walked toward the window of the room.

"The Reality Gauntlet" said the head of the Guys in White, "is that what you came for some information about that?"

"Of course" replied Number 1, "we were informed by a source that Freak Show when he first escaped from you people had the gauntlet in his possession and we would like to know how the heck you people got it."

"Well" said the head of the Guys in White, "long story short. A team of archeologists found the gauntlet in some unknown ruins. Since it was such sensitive material we were ordered to take the archeologists in for questioning and take the gauntlet for ourselves. We brought the gauntlet to Freak Show because there were rumors that he had information on how to use it. We thought it could be used for a weapon against the punk known as Danny Phantom."

"So what happens to the gauntlet once it is destroyed along with its gems that power it?" asked Number 1.

"Well" replied the head of the Guys in White, "it isn't proven yet, but we probably believe the gauntlet and the gems regenerate because of their magical powers. If you are trying to find this gauntlet and its gems before Father does, I think both of you are out of luck."

"That will be all for now" said Number 1.

As the head of the Guys in White turns around, Number 1 vanishes before his eyes. Back in Amity Park, Number 1 arrives on the scene along with Danny.

"Good thing you remained invisible during my interrogation with the head of the Guys in White" said Number 1.

"No problem" said Danny.

"We should probably search for those gems and the gauntlet" said Number 2, "where do you suppose where we should look?"

"I think my Rainbow Monkeys know where one of the gems could be located" replied Number 3.

"Oh no" replied Number 5, "girl you crazy."

"So where is the gem located?" asked Danny.

"I have been talking with my Rainbow Monkeys and they say there is a special gem on Rainbow Monkey island" said Number 3.

"Sounds like that Fantasy Gem" said Sam.

"Let's move out then" said Number 86.


	5. To Rainbow Monkey Island

Chapter 5: To Rainbow Monkey Island

After a few hours, the shuttle carrying Sector V along with Number 86, Danielle, Danny and his two friends landed on the island as what is known as Rainbow Monkey Island.

"Where the heck are we?" asked Tucker.

"Rainbow Monkey Island" replied Number 1 as he readied his weapon, "last time I was stranded here for about 45 minutes or so after that you don't want to know what happen to me."

"So where is this Gem of Fantasy?" asked Number 4 as he readied his weapon.

"Well" replied Danny, "these gems are activated when they are touched by someone."

"Well Number 5 thinks this gem could be around here somewhere" said Number 5 as she noticed a large statue of a Rainbow Monkey in some sort of Roman-like statue on the beach.

"Yep" said Sam as she studied the statue, "looks like the work of the gem. It turned Gothapoluzia into a field of teddy bears and other cute horrible things. I would hate to know what it does with these Rainbow Monkeys."

"Well" said Number 86 as she noticed several of the Rainbow Monkeys on horses coming toward them with nets, "looks like we're about to find out!"

Suddenly the horde of horses which the Rainbow Monkeys were riding on came right into the scene. Danny and Danielle of course turned invisible just in time and watched as the Rainbow Monkeys threw nets over their friends and then took them away.

"Come on" said Danielle, "we have to follow them."

"Right behind you" said Danny as he was getting the Fenton thermos ready.

As Danny and Danielle began to follow them, the shuttle carrying Freak Show, Chad, Cree and a squad of teenagers landed.

"This must be Rainbow Monkey Island" said Cree as she got out of the shuttle.

"Looks different from the last time I was here when I was still loyal to the KN Dorks" said Chad as he noticed a statue of a Rainbow Monkey.

"This is certainly the work of the Gem of Fantasy" said Freak Show as he took out the thermos which Father has provided him with, "this should keep the energy of the gem contained until we have located it."

"Looks like those KN Dorks have already arrived" said Chad as he observed the shuttle that took them to the island.

"And of course somebody dragged them away" said Cree.

"Then that's where we are going to find the Gem of Fantasy" said Freak Show then he started to head off into that direction, "come we shouldn't waste our time."

As Freak Show and company began to follow the trail, the Rainbow Monkeys that dragged Sector V, Number 86 and Danny's two friends had arrived at their destination. The Rainbow Monkeys threw them right on the ground at the feet of the head Rainbow Monkey.

"Some more of those humans for you" said the Rainbow Monkey to his leader.

"Place them with the others" said the head Rainbow Monkey.

As everyone were regaining consciousness, Number 5 noticed that there was a strange gem on the crown of the head of the Rainbow Monkey.

"Say" said Number 5 to Sam pointing to the gem on the crown, "does that look like the Gem of Fantasy to you?"

"Kind to think of it" replied Sam, "it does."

"Hey, are you the head Rainbow Monkey?" asked Number 3.

"You people can talk?" asked the head Rainbow Monkey.

"Of course silly" replied Number 3, "and I especially love all Rainbow Monkeys."

"This isn't going to go well with me" sighed Number 4 as he placed his head down on the ground.

"Well" said the head Rainbow Monkey whom was quite surprised about this, "I am pleased to have someone whom loves us Rainbow Monkeys. In my book that's okay. You people are our guests but if you show any hostility toward us you'll be placed with the others and be our play toys and such."

"I really hate these cruddy Rainbow Monkeys" said Number 4 as softly as he could to the rest of the group.

"What was that?" roared the head Rainbow Monkey as he began to walk over to Number 4, "I made it quite clear to you intruders on my island. If I hear one anti-Rainbow Monkey statement it's punishment for you and everybody else in your group."

"Quiet Number 4" whispered Number 5 as she nudged her shoulder against him, "we want to be on his good side to get that gem on his crown."

"But I can't help it" whispered Number 4 back to Number 5, "I can't stand Rainbow Monkeys."

"I didn't just hear what I thought I heard!" roared the head Rainbow Monkey.

As the head Rainbow Monkey was about to order his guards to take all of them to prison for further punishment, Danny and Danielle were overseeing the situation while still invisible.

"You want to overshadow Number 4?" asked Danny to Danielle.

"But he's a boy" protested Danielle.

"Look" said Danny, "if you want to get that gem from the head Rainbow Monkey's crown you're going to have to do this."

"Fine" sighed Danielle and started sped toward Number 4.

Danielle then quickly overshadowed Number 4 and managed to take over his body.

"I love Rainbow Monkeys" said Danielle in Number 4's body.

"Well" said the head Rainbow Monkey as he placed Number 4 down, "I'm glad you have decided to change your attitude about us Rainbow Monkeys on such a quick pass. Perhaps you are not as stupid as you look, and to show that you have such appreciation toward a Rainbow Monkey such as myself, how about a big Rainbow Monkey hug?"

"Okay" replied Number 2, "this just got a weirder by the second."

"Tell me about it" said Number 5.

As Danielle while controlling Number 4, she managed to direct Number 4 to give the head Rainbow Monkey a big hug, giving Danny the right amount of time of grabbing the Gem of Fantasy which turned all the Rainbow Monkeys back to regular Rainbow Monkeys. As everything was over, Danielle leaped out of Number 4's body and Number 4 was still hugging the Rainbow Monkey.

"This one is going in the album" laughed Number 5 as she took a picture of Number 4 still hugging the Rainbow Monkey.

"I got the Gem of Fantasy" said Danny as he was about to place it in the Fenton Thermos.

Before Danny could place it in the Fenton Thermos, a laser out of nowhere came and knocked it right out of his hand and onto the ground.

"Thanks for finding the Gem of Fantasy for us" said Cree as she along with Chad a squad of teenagers and Freak Show appeared.

"What are you people waiting for?" asked Freak Show to Cree, Chad and the squad of teenagers, "Get that gem!"

Chad launched his grappling hook and retrieved the Gem of Fantasy and quickly placed it in the thermos which was once owned by Vlad Plasmius. Cree then launched a smoke grenade like she had done before giving them a good chance of escaping the scene.

"Where did they go?" asked Number 1 as he was coughing so much.

"I think they managed to escape" replied Number 5 as the smoke finally cleared.

"We should probably head back and see where they would turn up next" said Number 86.

Meanwhile, Chad, Cree and Freak Show were on their way back to Father's secret island base.

"We have retrieved the Gem of Fantasy" said Chad to Father.

"Excellent" said Father on the computer screen, "but where is the gauntlet? You know what controls the various gems. I don't want those gems to be in a thermos forever you know."

Suddenly Mr. Boss interrupts Father as he comes into the scene.

"We're sorry to trouble you sir" said Mr. Boss, "but we got some news of some sort of strange glove-like thing is headed to the Giligan residence."

"You hear that?" asked Father, "That must be the Reality Gauntlet itself. Our old nemesis-Tommy must have thought it was some sort of video game controller of some sort."

"Don't you worry" said Cree, "we'll retrieve that as well."


	6. The Reality Gauntlet

Chapter 6: The Reality Gauntlet

It was a few months since Tommy Giligan a.k.a. the Tommy had ordered in his special "controller" as the package finally arrived.

"Oh boy" said Tommy as he was taking the package to his room, "I can finally use that on that new video game I got from Christmas."

As Tommy made his way up the stairway, he finally reached his room, but it was quite dark so he turned on the light switch only to find Cree, Chad, Freak Show and a squad of teenagers ready for battle.

"What are you people doing here?" asked Tommy as he started to cower in fear.

"We want what's in that box you have there" replied Cree.

"You mean my new video game glove controller?" asked Tommy.

"Yea, that 'controller'" replied Chad.

"So what's so important about a controller like that?" asked Tommy.

"It's called the Reality Gauntlet" replied Freak Show, "and we want it."

"Well you're going to have to retrieve this from the Tommy if you want it" said Tommy as he took the package and head out of his room.

"Get him you fools" said Freak Show to the squad of teenagers.

"But we flown all the way from Rainbow Monkey Island"said one of the teenagers, "can we give it a rest?"

"Oh fine" replied Freak Show as he snapped his fingers and his main assistant Lydia appeared out of nowhere, "you do the job and chase him down."

As Tommy was trying to find a way out of this mess, Lydia showed up right in front of him.

"Ha" said Tommy, "the Tommy doesn't fear someone like you."

Lydia then threw off her robe and revealed herself showing off her tattoos and the tattoos started to come alive.

"Uh, this maybe a problem for me" said Tommy.

Tommy then screamed as the living tattoos came chasing right after him. He eventually made it to a secret place in the house and began calling in for his brother for help.

"This is the Tommy" said Tommy on the communicator, "I need help ASAP there's some sort of strange clown along with some mini-ghost tattoos coming after me along with Cree, Chad and several teenagers. Please help me!"

"Don't worry" replied Number 2 as he was at the wheel of the shuttle on the other line, "we're on our way."

"Looks like your time just ran out kid" said Freak Show as Lydia and her living tattoos removed the door to Tommy's secret entrance, "now hand over that Reality Gauntlet so we can hand it over to Father."

As Freak Show and his assistant Lydia were just about to make another move against Tommy, the shuttle carrying Sector V, Number 86 along with Danielle, Danny and his two friends crashed right into the window of the main hallway. Sector V along with Number 86 readied their weapons and aimed it directly at Lydia and Freak Show.

"Alright freak" said Number 2, "you're going back to the circus which where you belong to where the ring master is the warden."

"Man that was so bad" said Number 5 referring to Number 2's attempt to pun.

"Aw come on" replied Number 2, "at least that one is one of my better ones."

"You kids want to go to the circus?" asked Freak Show, "Well I'm the only ring master and I say to my squad of teenagers provided by Father, attack them!"

Cree and Chad along with a squad of teenagers zoomed right at them with their jetpacks. The teenagers fired their lasers at them and Danny and Danielle helped out by firing various ghost beams at the oncoming teenagers. As everybody else were fighting in the conflict, Freak Show managed to grab the package which had the Reality Gauntlet in his position and took it out from the box.

"Hey" cried Tommy, "that's mine!"

"Finder's keepers" replied Freak Show as he pushed Tommy away, "tat a."

"Looks like we got what we wanted" said Cree as she loaded a grenade launcher on her wrist and fired a smoke grenade from it, giving her and her comrades the right amount of time to escape.

"Just great" said Number 4, "not again."

"I think we should really find Father's new base I have been hearing all about" said Number 86 as she smoke finally cleared.

"What do you mean new base?" asked Number 1.

"Well" replied Number 86, "we have done some intelligence work a few months since Father broke from his cell along with this Freak Show. We think it might be on some island, but we don't really know where."

"Well" said Danny, "wherever it is we should find it quick. With Freak Show on his side, Father could find the two other remaining gem stones along with supplying the source gem."

"Then we should waste no more time" said Number 1, "we should find that secret base of Father's ASAP."

"Hey, I bet the Tommy can help out" said Tommy as he got out from his hiding place.

"Sorry" said Number 1, "it's too risky even for you."

"Aw, no fair" said Tommy.

Meanwhile, several hours later from that incident, Freak Show along with Cree and Chad had arrived on Father's secret island base delivering the Gem of Fantasy along with the Reality Gauntlet to Father. Father then fits the gauntlet on his arm along with attaching the Gem of Fantasy to it.

"Fits nicely" said Father as he was trying out the grip of the gauntlet then he turns to Freak Show, Cree and Chad, "now where is the power source along with the two other remaining gems?"

"Well" said Freak Show as he took off the remaining earring which was a spare power source of the Reality Gauntlet, "I saved you half of your troubles."

"Excellent" said Father as he placed the source gem in its place and started to activate the Gem of Fantasy.

"So are you going to give the Gem of Fantasy a test drive?" asked Freak Show.

"Not really" replied Father, "I still need the two other major gems."

"So where would we be locating those two gems?" asked Cree.

"Well" replied Father, "we have received reports of some statues in Egypt coming to life and becoming their very own forms. So I suspect both major gems are behind it. Retrieve those gems and I will be able to change reality itself."

"Don't worry" said Freak Show, "we'll retrieve those gems."

"Before you leave" said Father as he threw the staff that was controlling Vlad Plasmius, "you might want to take Vlad along for the ride along with brainwashing those two other troublesome halfas."

"As you wish" said Freak Show as he, Cree, Chad and the squad of teenagers left the scene.

"Say" said Mr. Boss as he came into the scene, "won't you be worried that this Freak Show character might betray you?"

"I'm well aware of that" replied Father, "and besides I just mastered a power which I can multiply myself into many clones should it come to that problem."


	7. Attempted Betrayal

Chapter 7: Attempted Betrayal

It was a few hours since Freak Show left for Egypt to retrieve the two remaining gems-the Gem of Life and the Gem of Form. As the shuttle carrying Freak Show, Vlad under Freak Show's influence, Cree, Chad and the squad of teenagers landed, Freak Show got out of the shuttle and he could tell it was the work of the gems as he could see members of the Egyptian sector of the Kids Next Door were having quite some trouble dealing with the various anubius and other assorted Egyptian statues coming to life along with the shuttle carrying Sector V and its assorted allies arrived on the scene.

"Looks like we arrived just in time" said Cree.

"Great" said Freak Show, "you know what to do."

"Right" said Cree as she, Chad and the squad of teenagers readied their jetpacks and zoomed out to where the chaos was taking place.

"Now as for you" said Freak Show as he turned toward Vlad Plasmius whom was under his control, "I have a special assignment for you."

Meanwhile near the pyramids, the Egyptian sector of the Kids Next Door which included Numbers 17-20 were having quite some trouble.

"It's about time reinforcements arrived" said Number 17 as he fired his weapon against a living mummy turning it into dust.

"Well" said Number 1 as he loaded his weapon and began to fire it at the oncoming mummies and other assorted ancient Egyptian statues, "we figured it had to do something about this Reality Gauntlet."

"Do you know where the two gems are?" asked Danny as he and Danielle joined in on the battle by firing ghost beams at the living statues and mummies.

"Well" replied Number 18 as he fired his weapon, "Number 20 thought those two gems were part of the deceased pharaoh's but immediately disappeared."

"So Number 20, do you know where those two gems went?" asked Number 2 as he was firing his weapon.

"Not really" replied Number 20 as he was trying his best to ward off a horde of mummies, "it just simply disappeared when I touched them."

"So where do you suppose they ended up?" asked Number 5.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and a large scorpion of some sort popped out from the ground. The body of the scorpion that was attached to it was in the shape of the deceased pharaoh with the two gems of the Reality Gauntlet on its crown.

"I live again!" roared the pharaoh, "And this land shall be mine to rule!"

"I think there's where our gems are" said Number 1.

"You heard him" said Number 17 as he turned to the rest of his sector, "if we are going to end this chaos, we're going to have to take out those two gems."

As Number 17 and everybody else were about to take down this scorpion pharaoh, Cree, Chad and a squad of teenagers zoomed right in front of them.

"Sorry to burst your bubble" said Cree, "but those gems are ours."

"And you people are not going anywhere" said Chad as he and the rest of his company readied their weapons.

"Not this again" sighed Number 2 as he readied his weapon then he turns to Danny and Danielle, "you two know what to do."

"Right" said Danny as he and Danielle turned invisible and flew pass the squad of teenagers that began to fight with the Kids Next Door.

As the two halfas made their way to the living scorpion pharaoh, a ghost beam from nowhere knocks both of them right into the sand. As they recovered, they noticed Vlad Plasmius was right in front of them and created three more clones of himself.

"I'll handle Vlad and his clones" said Danny as he turned to Danielle, "you can get those gems while you remain invisible."

"Got it" said Danielle.

As Danny began to fight the four Vlads, Danielle went right toward the scorpion pharaoh and attempted to grab the two gems from the crown. Suddenly Freak Show and the staff of the ghost-controlling orb appeared on the scene. Danielle tried to concentrate on the two gems on the crown, but suddenly lost control and came under Freak Show's influence and became visible.

"What the!" cried the scorpion pharaoh as he looked at Danielle whom was right in front of him.

"Now" replied Freak Show, "get those two gems."

Danielle fired a ghost beam as ordered by Freak Show against the scorpion pharaoh and sent him crashing to the ground. He immediately recovered from the attack and attempted to use the scorpion tail against Danielle, but of course she turned invisible at every turn. As Danny was still having trouble fighting off the four Vlad clones, Freak Show came even closer to the scene and got Danny under his influence.

"Now my controlled halfas" said Freak Show, "get those gems!"

All three of the halfas had no trouble in subduing the scorpion pharaoh and took the two gems from his crown, thus reverting everything back to its normal self. As Sector V and its assorted allies turned toward the three halfas, they were shocked to see that Freak Show had them under his control.

"Sorry that I have to run" said Freak Show as he was given the two gems by Vlad and placed in a thermos, "but Father needs these two gems so that he can change all of reality."

"That's our cue" said Cree as she threw a smoke grenade, providing perfect cover like before to leave the scene.

As the smoke finally cleared, Freak Show and company were gone.

"This is just great" cried Number 4, "how are we suppose to find out where they went with our ghostly allies?"

"I think I have an invention I brought along just for that case" said Sam as she took out the boooomerang, an invention to locate Danny, "we used this before."

"Well" said Number 1, "let's hope this works. For all we know it might lead us to Father's secret island base."

"Let's give it a toss" said Tucker.

As Sam tossed the boooomerang and began to quickly follow it on the shuttle piloted by Sector V, Freak Show had arrived on Father's secret island base with the two remaining gems and threw the thermos to Father where he caught it.

"Excellent" said Father as he got out the two gems from the thermos and placed them in their place, "now I have all three of the gems for the Reality Gauntlet and its main power source. Now I can finally change the face of reality to make it so adults like myself can rule."

"I don't think so" said Freak Show as he showed his staff which controlled Vlad, Danny and Danielle, "you aiding in my freedom has just brought me back the memories on how to work the Reality Gauntlet, and now that I have three halfas under my control thanks to your aid I want the gauntlet in my possession."

"So, it's a fight you really want?" asked Father as he readied the gauntlet, "Then let's bring it on."

Father began to fire several fireballs against the three halfas, at of course created more clones of himself to cause further conflict.

"You three fools" said Freak Show to his controlled halfas, "get that gauntlet!"

"That's what you think" said Father as he snapped his finger and ordered Cree, Chad and the squad of teenagers to attack Freak Show, "apprehend that traitor."

"With pleasure" said Cree.

As Father and his clones began to attack the three halfas, Freak Show was cowering in fear as Cree, Chad and the squad of teenagers came to circle him. That is when his assistant, Lydia appeared just in time.

"It's about time" said Freak Show, "protect me and get those teenagers!"

While Lydia went to battle Cree, Chad and the squad of teenagers, the real Father was coming right up toward Freak Show while his clones were giving a tough time for the three halfas even with the aid of Vlad and his clones. Father fires one large fireball at Freak Show knocking him right toward the wall and out cold. He then picks up the staff that Freak Show had attempted to use turn the halfas against him and instead stopped the fighting altogether.

"Now that that's settled" said Father as Lydia also turned her attention to Father, "take this traitor and lock him up. He'll soon be delightfulized with the rest of the snot noised brats."

"So" said Mr. Boss as he came into the scene and noticed everything was being cleaned up, "do you know how to work this gauntlet thing?"

"Well" said Father, "I do have all the information in the book about the gauntlet. I think I should really try this out when those Kids Next Door come and try to stop me."


	8. Escaping a Trap

Chapter 8: Escaping a Trap

It was about just two hours since the incident where Father finally got control over Danny and Danielle along with his former ally-Vlad Plasmius. The shuttle carrying Sector V, Number 86 and Danny's two friends had crashed right through a window where the boooomerang broke the window.

"Sector V of the Kids Next Door and Number 86" said Father as he noticed that they were getting out of their shuttle and readying their weapons against Father, "it's so nice to see that you kids have fallen right for my trap as predicted."

"Hand over the Reality Gauntlet and our two friends" said Number 1 as he aimed his weapon at Father.

"I think by their own will they have joined my side" said Father as he showed Freak Show's staff and Danny and Danielle appeared right in front of Father, "you children are about to be the first ones to be delightfulized by the Reality Gauntlet and even if this staff right here disappears, I'll just delightfulize these two halfas along with my former ally-Vlad Plasmius."

"We should get that staff away from Father" said Sam to the KND operatives, "it's the same type of staff that Freak Show used to attempt to forcibly recruit Danny."

"You heard her" said Number 86, "move out and get that staff!"

As the KND operatives made their charge against Father, Father then pressed the Gem of Life and turned two of his knight statues to life. The two knight statues then turned on the KND operatives and began to smash their large swords against them, but the operatives at every turn managed to dodge the attack.

"So this what the Gem of Life does?" asked Father then he starts to study some strange marble statues as the battle of the KND operatives and the knight statues went on, Father used the Gem of Form and began to form a large Roman soldier from the Gem of Form and used the Gem of Life to make it live, "now go and attack those Kids Next Door!"

"Number 86" said Number 1 as he was rapidly firing his weapon against the knight statues and the large marble Roman soldier, "do you think we should call for back up?"

"Call for backup?" asked Number 86, "This situation hasn't gotten out of hand."

"Well" said Number 2 as he started to shiver at the size of the marble statue of the Roman soldier, "maybe we should."

The KND operatives along with Danny's two friends then dodged the large feet of the Roman soldier as it attempted to smash them right into the ground. Number 4 and 3 attempted to head right at Father to retrieve the staff, but Danny, Danielle and even Vlad Plasmius appeared right in front of them.

"Don't make us have to fight you three" said Number 4 as he was trying to see which halfa he should fight, "we're your friends."

"Well at least Danny and Danielle are" added Number 3.

"What are you three waiting for?" asked Father to the three halfas, "Get them!"

As the two KND operatives attempted to fire their weapons at the three halfas, their efforts were less than pathetic in attempt to subdue either one of them. Vlad under Father's control quickly disarmed both of the operatives while Danny and Danielle fired a large ghost beam knocking both of them across the room and right into the other operatives whom were facing Father's forces.

"Face it" said Father, "there is no chance of you Kids Next Door can win at all. I have already won this battle and soon I shall win the entire war itself."

"Number 86" asked Number 1, "do you have any plans of some sort?"

"Run for your lives!" shrieked Number 86, "Every last kid for his or herself!"

"We can probably be safe right on the moon base for sure" said Number 2 as the operatives were heading for their shuttle along with Danny's two friends.

"Well" said Number 86 as the other operatives and Danny's two friends got back on the shuttle and began to start the engines, "that seems the safest place to be."

As the shuttle began to start its engines, the large marble Roman soldier statue then attempted to grab the shuttle in mid-air, but Number 1 had ordered Numbers 3, 4 and 5 to activate the weapons system and fire a large rocket at the marble soldier sending it crumbling down to the ground. The shuttle then took off at light speed heading straight for the moon base.

"That's it" laughed Father, "run, run from the true reality!"

"So now that those KN Dorks are gone" said Chad as he and Cree were finished placing Freak Show in prison, "when are you going to work that gauntlet of yours so that we can finally rule this planet?"

"In do time" said Father as he was padding the Reality Gauntlet which activated the Gem of Fantasy, "which should be just right about now!"

Father then raised the Reality Gauntlet up high and began to transform the entire world under his total control and domination. As the wave of energy from the gauntlet started to circle the entire globe, tree house bases of various sectors of the KND were turned into prisons which were readied to place the prisoners in for their delightfulization, and of course it also placed Father as the world's sole leader. While this was going on, the shuttle carrying Sector V, Number 86 and Danny's two friends were heading toward the moon base, Number 362 immediately popped up on the shuttle's main computer screen.

"What's going down there!" cried Number 362, "We have reports that at least 3/4ths of our sectors have been turned into prisons and that Father is now the world's sole leader. Now what's causing this mess!"

"It's the work of the Reality Gauntlet" replied Sam.

"Believe us" said Tucker, "we dealt with it before."

"Well" said Number 362, "as much it is against Kids Next Door policy to allow teenagers to be recruited, in this special case I'll make an exception for the matter. I would like all detail about this gauntlet you have faced so that the remaining Kids Next Door can make an attack against Father. See you at the moon base and Number 362 out."

While the shuttle carrying the KND operatives and Danny's two friends had arrived at the moon base and greeted Number 362, Father was enjoying his time as ruler of the world and of course has delightfulized the Guys in White with the power of the Reality Gauntlet whom brought over his Delightful Children.

"We are so glad that the Guys in White have changed their minds about keeping us under surveillance" replied the Delightful Children as they were let in Father's office which now resembled the U.S. President's office.

"Now that I have full and total control of the entire world with the Reality Gauntlet at my side" said Father as he was still wearing it of course, "I have complete control and as we speak, the last members of the Kids Next Door huddle in their cowardliness on their moon base. Which should be my next target on my list now that I have total control of the world and most of the KND operatives are delightfulized, we can send an armada against the moon base and get rid of those pitiful Kids Next Door once and for all!"

"But what about those two halfas and your former ally?" asked the Delightful Children.

"Don't you worry" replied Father, "if I get bored of their old normal ghostly forms, I can simply use the power of the gauntlet and delightfulize them with the rest."

"We all hope that you succeed in your plans" said the Delightful Children.

Then all of them began to make malevolent laughter as it seemed that Father's victory would certainly be a shoo-in.


	9. The Armada Arrives

Chapter 9: The Armada Arrives

With the power of the Reality Gauntlet in Father's total control, in a matter of hours or so, Father was able to create several futuristic starships that would take him, the three halfas under his influence and the rest of his loyalists to attack the Kids Next Door moon base. While that was going on, Number 2 and the remaining Kids Next Door scientists were desperately trying to modify the "Birthday Suits" so that they won't be affected by the Reality Gauntlet.

"Would you boys hurry it up already!" cried Number 86 as she busted in along with the other remaining members of the Kids Next Door along with Danny's two friends.

"We're trying as fast as we can" said Number 2 as he was busy with some two-by-four screw driver and some other assorted two-by-four tools.

"Yea" added the head scientist, "be patient. This is really difficult work, and it takes time for us to modify these Birthday Suits."

"Well" said Number 362 as she observed from the window of the moon base of various futuristic starships advancing toward the moon at a very fast past, "time isn't just on our side."

"Then it looks like we're going to have to make some time" said Number 2 as he hands over four of the newly modified Birthday Suits to his teammates, "we'll be on the other suits so my team should stall for more time."

While the four members of Sector V were getting their Birthday Suits on, Father was sitting in the chair of the flagship of the armada he had just created with the Reality Gauntlet, and of course Danny, Danielle and his former ally-Vlad Plasmius were at his side and under his control with the staff the Delightful Children were holding.

"Father" said the Delightful Children, "don't you think we should launch an attack against them right now? Then we can finally end those Kids Next Door forever!"

"Patience my children" replied Father as he got up from his chair and started to work the gauntlet, "I say we pay a surprise visit to those Kids Next Door. When we have finished delightfulizing them, we can finally destroy their moon base."

Father then aims the gauntlet toward an empty area on the ship and pressed some combination of the gems on the gauntlet and fired a strange light from the gauntlet which created a portal. Father then signaled the Delightful Children along with the three halfas to follow them right through the portal. As they were traveling into the portal to their destination, the four members of Sector V were guarding what is left of the moon base.

"This really doesn't look all that good from here" said Number 5 as she observed the various starships from the window of the moon base.

"We have always pulled from tougher situations" said Number 1, "and I believe we can pull out of this one as well."

"Well" said a familiar voice behind them, "it's going to take a lot more to get you Kids Next Dumbs out of this one."

As the four members of Sector V turned around, they were shocked to see that Father, his Delightful Children along with Danny, Danielle and Vlad Plasmius were right behind them.

"Wow" said Number 3, "how did you manage to get here so quickly?"

"I'm glad you asked that question my dear" replied Father then he showed the Reality Gauntlet, "with this magical Reality Gauntlet of course!"

"You don't scare us Father" said Number 1 as he and his other teammates activated their Birthday Suits, "because we have just recently modified out Birthday Suits so that we won't be affected by your gauntlet."

"Very impressive" said Father then he snapped his fingers and the three halfas began to approach the four operatives, "but I have my pawns to take care of you four."

As the three halfas were making their attacks against the four operatives, Number 5 was trying to dodge Danielle's ghost beams while Vlad, his clones and Danny were giving quite enough trouble for the other three operatives.

"Danielle" said Number 5 as she jumped to dodge a ghost beam from her, "we're your friends."

"Yea" said Number 1 as Danny was trying to give Number 1 a good punch, "what she said."

"Face it Kids Next Door" said the Delightful Children, "as long as we're in control of this staff, your friends are under our control and of course with Father controlling the Reality Gauntlet, it makes us invincible!"

"That's what you Delightful Dorks think!" shouted a voice behind them.

As Father and the Delightful Children turned around, Number 2 along with Number 86 and 362 along with the other remaining operatives with their modified Birthday Suits were standing on a platform and leaped down and began their attack against Father and the Delightful Children. Father began firing beams from the gauntlet against the attacking operatives, but the operatives dodged his every attempt. The Delightful Children were about to send the three halfas against the operatives, but Number 362 leaped and kicked the Delightful Children across the floor and right into an escape pod where Number 86 pulled the lever and sent the Delightful Children right back to the Earth. Number 362 then smashed the orb that was attached to the staff which was controlling the three halfas.

"W-w-w-where are we?" asked Danielle as she felt her head.

"I think it's time that we have a little talk with Father" replied Vlad as he grabbed Father's sleeve.

"Don't you people realize that I still have total control with the Reality Gauntlet?" asked Father.

"That's why I am doing this" replied Number 2 as he took the gauntlet off Father's hand and handed it over to Danny.

"No, my gauntlet, my dream, no!" cried Father then he pushes Vlad away, "You Kids Next Door haven't heard the last of me!"

Father then signals a shuttle to come crashing right into the moon base to which he would escape giving his usual malevolent laughter. After the battle was over, Danny used the Reality Gauntlet and began to erase Father's armada and of course a few minutes later, the Kids Next Door brought Danny, Danielle, Vlad and Danny's two friends back to Earth where Danny began to change reality back to the way it was before Father ruled it.

"There" said Danny as he handed the gauntlet to the Kids Next Door, "that should do it. Do you think the gauntlet should be in safer hands than you kids?"

"Don't you worry" replied Number 362, "with us in charge of guarding the Reality Gauntlet, nothing can go wrong."

"Well" said Danny as he and his friends along with Danielle and Vlad were leaving the scene, "let's hope so."


End file.
